Alternative Process
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: AU ONE-SHOT Shinji takes a photography class at school, and while staying late printing, finds there's more to do in a darkroom... KaworuxShinji lime HJ Shounen ai Flames are LAME


First Eva fic, what?

This is certainly exciting. I love this series, Kaworu is my hero. Anyway, I've been wanting to write darkroom smut forever, as I have a total photography fetish. Don't ask, just don't.

Um, yeah, first Eva fic, so they're mostly likely out of character. I did my best to prevent that, but I make no promises. Oh, this is also a **ONE-SHOT **meaning it **WILL NOT BE UPDATED **so please don't review me with 'update soon plz'. I'll be emo like Shinji. Oh nohz. Whatever, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. If I did, the last two episodes wouldn't fail so hard.**

* * *

"Two seconds, four seconds, six seconds, eight seconds, ten seconds," Shinji said softly to himself as he removed his test strip from under the enlarger and placed it carefully in the tray of developer on the other side of the dark room. He gently lifted the tray with the tips of his fingers, making the liquid move gently back and forth over the paper, the image slowly coming into focus. 

He smiled softly. It was a photo of Asuka and Mistao he'd taken when they were laughing about something to which he hadn't really been paying attention. They didn't know he'd taken it, and he didn't plan on showing it to either of them, especially Asuka for fear of her deciding he was going to use the photo for untoward purposes, but seeing them happy and carefree made him happy. Even if it was only for a second in a photograph.

He sighed as he picked up the wooden tongs and gently moved the dripping test strip from the developer to the stop bath. He kept his eyes on his watch, careful not to leave it in for two long. According to his watch it was late in the afternoon, but he'd told Misato he'd be staying late at school to print his photos and to expect him after dinner. He didn't mention to her he'd also planned to spend any extra time with Kaworu, a thought that made him blush deeply. He shook himself mentally and quickly transferred his test strip from the stop bath to the fixer. Thirty more seconds and he could see it in normal light.

"Where is Kaworu?" He wondered aloud. Probably wandering around the halls upstairs, more than likely humming something to himself. Shinji couldn't help but smile again. "Five, four, three, two, one." He placed the test strip in a plastic tray and opened the heavy door into the classroom. He blinked a few times, his eyes used to the soft darkroom's red light rather than the florescent in his classroom. He examined the test strip critically for a few seconds, deciding which exposure time was best.

"That one," a soft voice said right in Shinji's ear, making him jump.

"Kaworu! You, you scared me," he said, turning around suddenly and finding himself face to face with Kaworu, who smiled.

"You scare easily," he replied, making Shinji blush. Kaworu returned to his position behind Shinji and placed his chin on his shoulder and pointed to the six second exposure. "That one is best."

"You think?" Shinji began to relax, and had they not been in school would have leaned his head to one side, inviting Kaworu to attack his neck.

"Of course," Kaworu replied, snaking his arms around Shinji's waist, hugging him closely to him, but Shinji pushed him away and faced him, though didn't look him in the eye, still blushing.

"I'll go print it then, it won't take me very long." Shinji turned to return into the darkroom and knew Kaworu was following him. The heavy door shut tightly behind them, plunging them back into a state of red semi-darkness. Shinji dropped his test strip back into the fixer and reached for a full sheet of photo paper.

"You really like photography, don't you?" Kaworu asked lightly, touching an enlarger curiously.

"Yeah, it's really..." Shinji placed the paper under the enlarger and set the timer to six seconds.

"Calming?" Kaworu offered, his attention now on Shinji, who pressed the EXPOSE button, making the light come on.

"Yes," Shinji replied simply. Both of them watched the image appear on the paper and then vanish after six seconds along with the light. Kaworu was still watching Shinji intently as he carefully took the paper out from under then enlarger and placed it into the tray of developer. He went to stand behind the other boy again, placing his chin on his shoulder so he could watch.

"What is that?" Kaworu asked.

"Developer, it makes the image appear on the paper, see?" Kaworu's eyes widened as he watched the image slowly begin to appear. Shinji rocked the tray back and forth gently.

"I see..." Kaworu breathed in deeply in fascination. Shinji smiled, a little proud that he could impress Kaworu when it was almost always the other way around. "You smell like developer." Shinji blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, it tends to, get on me, um," Kaworu gently kissed Shinji's neck, placing his hands on the table in front of him, pressing himself up against Shinji.

"I don't mind," he replied softly right in his ear. Shinji gasped quietly as Kaworu proceeded to cover his neck with teasing, feather light kisses. His eyes became half-lidded and he inhaled deeply, the chemical smell suddenly making him feel light-headed. "Your photo," Kaworu breathed softly, biting Shinji delicately on the ear, making his breath catch in his throat.

"Ah, ah right, um," Shinji exhaled shakily before reaching for his tongs, picking up the photo and setting it in the stop bath. Kaworu laughed softly against his neck.

"I like that photo," he said matter-of-factly, taking his hands off the table and wrapping them around Shinji's waist again, the sensations against his neck intensifying.

"Th-thank you, Kaworu, don't-"

"We're not going to get caught, no one else is here, right?" Kaworu's grip tightened around Shinji and he felt something semi-hard pressing against him.

"I need to concentrate on this," Shinji said firmly, checking his watch and moving the photo to the fixer.

"You seem to be doing fine to me," Kaworu replied, followed by another light laugh and a firm bite on the neck. Shinji shuddered and bit his lip, trying not to make a noise as he felt himself harden and face flush. "You're always so resistant, why?" Kaworu asked, his hand carefully slipping into Shinji's pants. Shinji cried out as Kaworu's long fingers began to gently tease his erection.

"I-I'm not, we're in school, and, ah!" He groaned softly as Kaworu deftly began to stroke him, up and down, attacking his neck once again. Shinji felt his knees begin to shake and gripped the table to stay standing. "Kaworu, no, I-" Shinji grabbed Kaworu's wrist and forced him to let go, but only so he could turn around and kiss him full on the lips. Kaworu gasped softly against his lips and thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth, tasting him. Shinji wrapped his arms around Kaworu's neck, desperate for more as he began to grind his hips against Kaworu's.

In response Kaworu gripped Shinji's ass and lifted him up onto the table, pressing himself between his legs for better access. Shinji let go of their kiss and cried out softly as he wrapped his legs around Kaworu's hips, desperate for more friction. Using one hand to keep Shinji steady Kaworu reached between them with his other, hurriedly unzipped his pants and began to grind their erections together. Shinji cried out again and Kaworu bit down hard on Shinji's neck to keep himself from making a noise.

Kaworu felt fingernails dig into his back as he took both of their erections into his hand and began to pump them fast, the white hot sensation coursing through both of them, making Shinji moan again. Kaworu felt his own self control begin to leave him let go of Shinji's neck to kiss him full on the lips, breathing hard through his nose as he ravaged his mouth, beating his tongue into submission, his grip on their arousal's tightening. Shinji was groaning into their kiss, rocking his hips back and forth, and Kaworu could feel a familiar heat radiating from him. He knew he was close, they were both close.

Shinji dragged his fingernails across Kaworu's shoulders, pulling the fabric on his shirt almost tight enough to tear, squeezing him even closer with his legs. "Kaworu," he groaned weakly, after letting go of their kiss. "I'm, I'm going to-"

Shinji cried out Kaworu's name as his entire body shuddered violently in release, just as Kaworu came as well all over his hand. He leaned forward, his other hand steadying himself so his weak knees wouldn't give way. Shinji was holding Kaworu even closer than before, wanting to stay this close for as long as he could, gently breathing his name in and out. Kaworu swallowed as he rested his head on Shinji's shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"Mmm," he breathed contentedly after a few minutes.

"What?" Shinji asked, still slightly dazed.

"Now you smell like sex and developer." Shinji blushed furiously and hurriedly disentangled himself from Kaworu, sliding off the table and pulling his pants up. Kaworu looked at his hand, still covered in juice before gently sucking every finger clean. Shinji watched him just as intently as Kaworu had watched him print his photo a few minutes ago, his eyes half-lidded and face flushed. Kaworu stepped forward and kissed Shinji deeply, both of them loving the way they tasted. Kaworu pulled away and smiled at Shinji.

"I think your photo's ready."

* * *

What do you think? It didn't suck that hard, right? 

**Review me or I'll Data Drain you!**


End file.
